


Love in Kings Landing

by Peryton



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bachelor AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peryton/pseuds/Peryton
Summary: Sansa applies for the Bachelor hoping to catch the eye of the eligible Joffrey Baratheon, but instead finds herself falling for one of the contestants.





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I've never watched the Bachelor so this is probably nothing like how it goes but I've been getting the Game of Thrones shakes and had the urge to write this

The interviewer is seated in a lavish living area that Sansa recognises as being a room from the house used last season. Sat across from him is a late-twenties handsome blonde wearing an expensive suit who looks completely at ease with the multitude of cameras and crew members surrounding them.

“Mr Baratheon, it’s nice to meet you.”

“And you too, and please call me Joffrey.” The blonde says after shaking the host’s hand.

“So why did you decide to come on the show Joffrey?” The interviewer asks

“I have been looking for love for a while but most women I meet are drawn to me by my wealth and family’s name instead of because of me. My mother has suggested that it’s time for me to find myself a good partner and settle into a stable relationship. It would also help the investors in my family’s company see that I have changed from the immature young man I was before.”

“You’re referring to the brief tabloid scandal that followed you a few years back,”

“Not quite brief enough for the investors.” The blonde smiled self-deprecatingly “But that was when I was much younger, I’ve grown a lot since then and I’m no longer the rich playboy who gave people money with no thought as to the consequences -I am still rich though.”

“As I recall it was more you paying the homeless and poor to do certain tasks for the amusement of you and your friends-”glimpses of a hand being frantically waved were caught on the camera and the interviewer stopped his line of questioning and looked apologetically back at Joffrey. “You mentioned your mother was in favour of you settling down, are you close to your mother?”

“My family is very close yes.”

There was a pause where the interviewer waited for Joffrey to continue and started to prompt the blonde after he didn’t look like he was going to answer the question in any more detail. “Speaking of closeness in your family there was-” and he seemed to start to ask another question but after a warning look from the blonde the interviewer cut himself off. “You mentioned your wealth, your family is very affluent, your father’s technology company is consistently at the top of ‘top 100 tech companies’ and ‘companies to watch’ lists and your grandfather is one of the wealthiest men in Westeros-”

“One of?”

The interviewer chuckles at the interruption and a sliver of annoyance crosses the young man’s face before it’s replaced by a charming smile.

 

“Who thinks a reality show is the place to find love with someone who’s not drawn to their money.” Jeyne snorts at the TV as Sansa gets up to refill their bowl of popcorn.

“Hey, he seems nice.” Sansa says looking at the image of the blonde on the screen.

“Of course you’d think that, he’s just your type, handsome, charming –if you can get past the rumours about him anyway.”

“You shouldn’t listen to gossip Jeyne; you know the papers will print anything to sell more issues.”

“Even if he is ‘nice’ the only people who go on that show are there to be famous or they think they can land some rich bachelor.”

“That’s not true; it’s a show about finding love! About finding your ‘happily ever after’”

Jeyne laughs “Oh Sans, you always see the good in everything. Do you know how many couples from the Love in Kings Landing are actually still together by the recap episode?”

“What about Lyanna and –”

“Oh gods, that was tragic, that was in no way a happy ending Sansa!” Jeyne interrupted

“Well maybe if the women who go on the show are actually looking for love instead of the reasons you seem to think most go on it for the relationships would have a chance of lasting past the end of filming.”

“Why don’t you apply then?” Jeyne asked to Sansa’s amusement, “I’m serious Sans! You’re always talking about looking for love yet when was the last time you went on a date?”

“If I apply you have to too.”

“Hey if I went on it would be for the free swag, do you have any idea how much the Baratheon phones are going to cost when they’re finally released? I bet his girlfriend would get them for free.” Jeyne grinned and dodged the pillow Sansa threw at her.

* * *

 

“And so here we are.” Sansa laughed to the cameraman, her and Jeyne arm in arm as the opening party for the series kicked off. Sansa knew each room was set up with multiple ‘hidden’ cameras but for events like this there was also crew members with hand held cameras milling around asking the women questions and trying to get a backstory on each of the contestants for everyone watching the show.

“It was lucky you both got in then,” the young man said grinning at the two of them, “I guess being friends with someone already in the house will make it easier for the two of you, I don’t have to tell you two that sometimes it can get a little intense around here, emotions running high and all that.”

Jeyne nodded and Sansa winced thinking back to one of the early seasons with Rhaenys and Mariya. “Oh sure, me and Sansa have been friends since we were little -well, I was little, Sansa has always been a beanpole.” Jeyne laughed nudging her taller friend who blushed at the comment. “But yeah, at the very least it’ll mean we get to share a room with someone we’re already comfortable with.”

Jeyne excused herself to find another drink, already well into her tipsy giggling phase, Sansa watched her friend help herself to another drink and join in the conversation between two other contestants in amusement. Sansa looked around the room at the other women who were here to compete for the affections of Joffrey Baratheon, it was rather unlike Sansa to be involved in something so competitive, but as Jeyne had pointed out it had been a long time since her last date and Sansa didn’t have anything to lose by coming on the show and she might even find love with the heir to the Baratheon fortune.

Sansa watched the group of people nervously, slightly lost for what to do without the more outgoing Jeyne by her side, unsure whether to approach one of the others. A woman with fiery hair, redder than Sansa’s own was arguing with one of the crew Sansa could hear her loudly telling someone on the staff that they knew nothing and Sansa really didn’t want to get involved in that.

Before she could come to a decision about joining Jeyne or anyone else in the room the sound of laughter drew Sansa’s eyes to a woman in a figure-hugging blue dress with rich dark hair that cascaded down her back. Sansa’s gaze was fixed on the stranger, every sense focused on the woman before her, Sansa moved towards the woman pulled forwards by some unknown force -When the host Petyr Baelish interrupted her path, yanking Sansa from her fascination with the unknown woman.

“Mr Baelish,” Sansa said blushing at being caught unawares and tried to focus on the person in front of her even as her eyes were drawn back to the woman in the blue dress.

“Please, call me Petyr.” The show’s host smiled at her and Sansa watched with a strange sense of loss as the brunette woman slipped from her view.

 


	2. First Meeting

Sansa and Jeyne were sat on the edge of the pool; Joffrey was at the outside bar surrounded by a group of the women who were vying for attention from the bachelor. 

“We should get in there.” Jeyne said eyeing the competition thoughtfully.

Sansa looked back over at the throng of women “What’s the point? We won’t get anywhere near Joffrey and we’d only look desperate trying to push in now and talk over the other girls.”

A few of the other women seemed to have the same idea, Sansa couldn’t help but notice the striking brunette she had seen before was lounging by the pool, seemingly unconcerned that she was in a reality show where the object was to charm the guy. As Sansa watched one of the show’s runners approached the brunette with a cocktail and retreated blushing when the brunette smiled prettily at him. She didn’t seem to have any trouble with the charming part at any rate Sansa thought, the brunette seemed to sense her gaze and looked over at her. One eyebrow arching above her designer sunglasses. Sansa blushed as red as the young man who had brought the brunette the cocktail and she quickly looked away, focusing on the feel of the cool water against her suddenly overheated skin as she pushed her feet back and forth in the water of the pool.

Sansa didn’t have too long to analyse her reaction before to the brunette’s… what, her teasing? Did she think Sansa was waiting to speak to her? Sansa wasn’t sure what exactly to make of it before Joffrey and the rest of the women left the bar and scattered around the poolside with Sansa and Jeyne, although Joffrey was still the obvious central point that most of them were congregating around.

Two of the women, Sansa soon learns their names are Shae and Ros are practically draped over Joffrey, giggling and cooing over whatever Joffrey says while the bachelor tries to talk to the other contestants.

“Are you gonna talk to anyone else here tonight?” the fiery redhead from the North asked “Only ‘cause I think if Ros doesn’t back off soon Doreah is gonna climb onto your lap to get some attention.” The redhead grinned and a dark eyed brunette who had been desperately trying to attract Joffrey’s attention scowled and shifted away slightly from the blonde bachelor.

“I wasn’t doing anything of the sort Ygritte.” Doreah glowered

“Not yet you weren’t, but we were two minutes away from a scene that wouldn’t make it past the TV censors.” Ygritte quipped.

“This is like having an all access pass to the x-rated version of the show.” Jeyne murmurs to Sansa giggling at the antics of the other contestants.

Joffrey hears the laughter and looks over at the two by the poolside. “I don’t think we’ve met?” He smiles charmingly.

“I’m Jeyne and this is Sansa.”

“Unusual name.” Joffrey says his eyes flicking back from Jeyne to rest heavily on Sansa.

“Full of unusual names here.” Ygritte says toasting the blonde who was lying regally on a lounger with her glass. “Still not sure I’ve got Daenerys down, I know I couldn’t spell it, and when I get a few more drinks in me I won’t be saying it right either.”

“As long as your surnames fit, of course with women it’s more difficult, who knows what surname our husbands will have!” Shae interrupts giggling, but Sansa notices her eyes are sharp and her gaze is fixed on Joffrey.

“Sansa fits well with Stark.” Jeyne replies,

“And I think Baratheon goes well with everything.” Ros says to the amusement of Ygritte who barks out a laugh.

Joffrey pointedly ignores the talk about his name, Sansa wonders if he realises he’s contractually obliged to propose to one of these women before the show’s end. “Ah Stark, any relation to the Stark with the seat on the board of the North business enterprises?”

“He’s my father.”

“Sans is practically an heiress.” Jeyne says nudging Sansa whose complexion almost matches her hair at the comment and tries to avoid the eye contact from the other girls, a few of them, mostly the ones who had been fawning over Joffrey look annoyed, Ygritte is rolling her eyes and Joffrey scans her almost appraisingly, new interest sparking in his gaze. Only the brunette that Sansa can’t help herself from looking at appears unconcerned by the news.

“If I had access to dozens of eligible bachelors from wealthy families I would have already have a husband.” Doreah said

“I’d be on the Bachelorette.” Shae interrupted, “a dozen attractive young men vying for my attention.”

“Then you wouldn’t have met Joffrey.” Daenerys cuts in amused.

“Well of course that would be, I mean-” Shae stumbled out

“Maybe you would have still met, if it was meant to be,” Missandei adds, helping Shae from the hole she had dug for herself.

Ygritte snorts “Yeah, I’m sure the Gods had just this in mind when they planned for us to meet our partners.”

Throughout the conversation Joffrey doesn’t take his attention from Sansa, Sansa feels almost overwhelmed with his interest directed solely at her, his bright smiles and knowing smirks making Sansa shift awkwardly under his gaze, smiling shyly at the handsome bachelor that she was here to meet.

The conversation about the Stark’s fortune was interrupted by the same man who had bought the stunning brunette a drink earlier coming back out with a tray of canapes and another cocktail.

“Another for you Miss Tyrell?” He questioned, holding the cocktail out and smiling hopefully at her. The brunette graced him with a quirk of her lips and the swoop Sansa felt in her stomach at the sight made Sansa think once again that her attention was far too fixated on the brunette.

“Tyrell? Well, looks like you have some competition in the riches department Stark.” Shae smirked, her gaze shifting between the two women.

Sansa was too absorbed on Margaery herself to notice Joffrey’s focus had also suddenly shifted to the brunette still lounging by the pool as if she didn’t have a care in the world.

 


	3. First Date

Missandei was the first to go on a date with Joffrey, Sansa and the rest of the house eagerly gathered round her to hear what she had to say about the bachelor, all except Margaery, Sansa noticed with a twinge of disappointment. But then she was probably busy getting ready for her own date with Joffrey Sansa thought, since according to the schedule that was happening soon.

“So, what did you do?” Daenerys asked Missandei.

“Forget that, what was _he_ like?” Jeyne interrupted.

Missandei shrugged “He was… charming.” She replied carefully.

“Is that code for a complete tosser?” Ygritte inquired quirking an eyebrow

“He was a bit distracted I think. He ah, was quite talkative?” Missandei

“It’s probably awkward knowing he has to have a date with everyone today.” Jeyne suggested.

“Yeah… maybe.” Missandei agreed half heartedly

Ygritte snorted amused, “Oh please, I bet he’s loving the attention. It’s probably not too different from what normally happens to him, the heir of the Baratheon empire and if the rumours from what he got up to before are true-”

“You know we shouldn’t be talking about that.” Shae interjected

“Well if it has to be put in our contracts not to bring it up there must be something in it.” Ygritte argued folding her arms defiantly.

“You can bring that up on your date all you want, if you want to be kicked off the show.” Ros said tiredly. Ygritte only glared at her in answer and the other contestants gradually dispersed, Jeyne was still grilling Missandei about Joffrey and their date when Sansa wandered off back to her room.

* * *

 

One by one the other women were swept away for their dates with Joffrey, fewer questions were asked when they came back, instead the contestants were focusing on getting ready for their own dates instead of what happened on others.

Although when Jeyne had her date with Joffrey Sansa couldn’t escape her best friend’s dreamy description of everything that had happened.

“He was just so _charming_ Sans, like a prince or something-”

“Because you’ve met so many princes.” Sansa teased

“Shut up! You know what I mean! He’s so handsome, and well mannered, he pulled out the chair for me and even though we had to do a few takes on that, and on saying goodbye -although _that_ part I didn’t mind as much.” Jeyne giggled

“You had to redo parts of your date?” Sansa asked confused

“Just for camera angles and things, and one of the producers asked if I would act a little friendlier with him, you know how the first dates go, there’s not much time for the bachelor to spend with everyone but they want the viewers to know we’re getting along and stuff.”

“Right… I guess that makes sense.” Sansa said slowly, wondering about her own date and how much of it would feel real, if she would be able to act like she was ‘friendly’ with someone she had barely spoken to.

Sansa had known that this was a reality show, that cameras and producers would dictate the dates they would be on but she hadn’t really thought about what that would mean for her getting to know the bachelor, getting to know who Joffrey really was. How could they know if they would be suited for each other once the cameras stopped rolling if they would ask her to pretend for the viewers at home.

* * *

 

Sansa was picked up halfway through the day by one of the cars the show used, she was awkwardly waiting outside the house in one of her ‘date dresses’ as Jeyne had called them when the two friends were helping each other pack for the show, this one was an emerald green colour that Jeyne swore made her look like a movie star on the red carpet. Sansa felt a little awkward wearing it in the middle of the day, all the dates would look like they were intimate evening affairs between just the bachelor and the contestants when the show was aired, but she knew from Jeyne that that would mostly be down to lighting and the fake backdrops.

She arrived at the derelict looking building and after an encouraging nod from her driver entered before stopping in amazement, the inside was a testament to the illusions of TV, the walls were filled with artsy photographs and posters with plants trailing across trellises and breaking up the space, but there was only one table and the sounds of a busy kitchen were coming from a speaker set up behind the bar.

Joffrey was standing up as she approached the table, he smoothly moved to the side and pulled out her chair for her and Sansa found herself wondering how much practice he had had at that with the rest of the women he had already been on dates with.

“You look beautiful.” Joffrey bought her back to the moment and Sansa smiled back at him,

“So do you, I mean handsome, you look very handsome.” And he did, the light grey suit he was wearing suited him very well and when he stared into Sansa’s eyes she almost forgot that this was all fabricated for a reality show.

“Oh, this old thing,” Joffrey leaned forward conspiringly and whispered “if I tell you that wardrobe provided it for me would you think less of me?” Joffrey grinned disarmingly “To tell you the truth I have much more expensive and better suits at home but my personal assistant brought this piece out for me.”

Joffrey grinned at Sansa and leaned back, “So, tell me about yourself, I feel like I haven’t had the chance to talk to you at all yet the other girls are always surrounding me whenever I’m at the house.”

“Yeah, I guess this is a strange situation for us all, it’s not every day a camera crew track our every movements.” Sansa chuckles

“Well, sometimes,” Joffrey grins disarmingly at her again, “I am quite well known after all, but seriously Sansa, tell me about what you would be doing if you weren’t on this show.”

“Well I have four brothers and a sister so it’s quite hectic whenever I go home, but we’re all pretty close and there’s often something happening back at Winterfell so I see them quite frequently. I live with Jeyne and-”

“What about your father’s work, are you involved much in that side of things?” Joffrey interrupts

“Not really, Robb has been roped into it, sometimes he claims it’s against his will but I think he wants to make dad proud and is happy enough with it anyway, besides he recently married and I think he’s glad of the security with dad’s position now he’s got his own family to think about.”

As the conversation continued Sansa got the sense she was losing Joffrey’s interest, she tried to ask him questions about himself but aside from a few enthusiastic hunting tales -exactly what the quarry was in these cases Sansa wasn’t sure, she had assumed some sort of game but then certain things Joffrey said made her think he was describing picking up women, which Sansa didn’t know how to reply to and the date lapsed into an awkward silence punctuated by annoyed sighs from Joffrey until Sansa was returned to the house.

* * *

 

Sansa made her way into the kitchen once the car dropped her off outside, even though she had just been on a date she was still hungry, probably due to the awkward atmosphere during most of the date. But then first dates were often awkward Sansa thought to herself, you have to try and get to know someone and work out if you like them, and in this case there’s cameras everywhere making you even more aware of everything you do or say.

Sansa sighed and pulled open the fridge door, staring dejectedly at the contents

“Sounds like you had a good date.” A lilting voice tinged with amusement broke Sansa’s contemplation.

Sansa quickly shut the door and was greeted with the sight of Margaery in the sort of sleepwear Sansa had always assumed existed only for lingerie models on catwalks, not for actual people to sleep in.

“Uh, hi.” Sansa said and immediately internally berated herself for that opening, “Margaery, right?” Sansa blushed

“That’s right,” Margaery smiled at the redhead making her blush even more pronounced

“Ugh, sorry, curse of pale skin, I blush randomly all the time.” Sansa explained, choosing to leave out the embarrassing fact that while she did often blush there was usually a reason, and in this case she didn’t want to think too much about what that reason was.

“Don’t apologise, I think it makes you look adorable.” Margaery claimed, her mouth quirking into that lopsided smile that always made Sansa’s stomach flip.

“Oh god,” Sansa groans “that’s even worse.”

“Why?”

“No one wants to be adorable.” Sansa replies, impressing herself with her ability to string a sentence together when faced with Margaery Tyrell without blushing.

“See now, that little scrunched up nose face you’re doing isn’t helping your case here.” The brunette laughed

“You don’t understand my pain,” Sansa replies mock dramatically, “I bet you’ve never been called adorable in your life.”

I’m not sure if I should take offence to that.” Margaery said, her mouth turned up in a smirk.

“I mean you’re amazing, you’re incredibly sexy, no one would ever just call you adorable.”

Margaery stared at her for a few moments and Sansa realised what she had just said. Her blush returning with a vengeance.

“So, tell me Sansa Stark, why are you on this show when you could get any person you wanted rushing to charm you once you blushed so prettily at them?”

“Oh, ah Jeyne, my friend, she convinced me to apply.” Sansa replied shrugging bashfully

“Well I’m glad she did.” Margaery murmured as she moved closer to Sansa. Sansa held her breath as the brunette approached, but she passed by Sansa and moved to open the fridge door herself. Sansa let out her breath in a rush and tried to cover it with a cough. “You okay?” Margaery asked concerned, placing her hand between Sansa’s shoulder blades and making the redhead jump and cough even harder.

“Oh! Yeah! Sorry.” Sansa backed away from the contact and almost tripped over a chair. “Just ahm, tickly throat.”

Sansa closed her eyes and shook her head at herself in an attempt to get her thoughts straight. What had she thought was going to happen, of course Margaery wanted to get some food too, why else would she be in the kitchen? Sansa’s focus returned to the present when she heard a soft click in nearby and opened her eyes to see Margaery had placed a mug of steaming herbal tea in front of her.

“For your throat.” The brunette said smiling softly at Sansa before turning back to the fridge. Sansa took a long sip of the soothing drink, grateful of something to do while Margaery continued doing whatever she was doing behind her. Sansa started feeling uncomfortable in the silence, but then Margaery placed a plate in front of Sansa with a smile. “I’m guessing you’re as hungry as me after the ‘date’.”

“Yeah that’s what I came in here for.” Sansa agreed.

“I kinda guessed since I saw you looking in the fridge when I came in.” Margaery teased.

“This is really good.” Sansa said after she had taken a few bites of the dish.

“You’re sweet.” Margaery replied

Sansa rolled her eyes at that “Where’d you learn to cook?”

“I don’t know if it can be counted as learning, it was more a necessity. When you live with your brother who would live solely off takeout you have to learn to make a few edible dishes if you want to eat vegetables ever again.”

“Luckily for me Jeyne is a bit of an aspiring chef.” Sansa said, smiling slightly as she thought about her roommate. “I’d probably live off care packages from my mum if it wasn’t for her.”

“Do you not cook much then?”

“Oh, well sometimes. More sweet things if I’m honest, I bake mostly, Lemon cakes -”

“I’ve never had lemon cake.” Margaery commented casually

“What! _Never_? But they’re the best! How have you never tried one?!”

“Wow, if I’d known they had such a hardcore fan base I’d have made a point to try them.” Margaery replied smiling at the redhead’s enthusiasm. “Although now I know that you’re a master cake maker maybe I should get you to make me some.”

“It would be quite a privilege to introduce you to the wonder that is lemon cakes.” Sansa said formerly, smiling as Margaery’s laugh filled the air.

“So, you said your mother sends you care packages, are you close with your family?” Margaery asked, resting her head on her hand as she looked with Sansa with penetrating eyes.

“Yeah, I visit them quite often.”

“Any siblings?”

“Four brothers and a sister. But that’s not very interesting.” Sansa said dismissively.

“On the contrary,” Margaery interrupted, “I’m interested in hearing about your family life, I have three brothers myself, Willas, Garlan and Loras. Loras and I are so close we’re practically twins, he’s who I live with.”

“The one who would live off takeout if you’d let him?”

Margaery laughed again and Sansa’s stomach flipped at the sound “Yeah, that’s the one. Although I feel like I’m not painting him in a very good light here,” Margaery smiled slyly at Sansa and leant forward, lowering her voice constitutionally “You should hear about how he won his school contest against someone they called ‘the mountain’.”

“What did he do?” Sansa asked breathlessly, unable to tear her gaze away from the brunette’s eyes.

* * *

 

“Did you hear?” Jeyne exclaims excitedly, rushing into the room she and Sansa shared

“Hear what?” Sansa replies distractedly, not looking up from the book she was reading.

“Dany just got back from her date and you know how they do the whole flambé thing, well Doreah had somehow got someone on the show’s board to make it go off by itself? Or it exploded, the fire get out of control really quickly, I think maybe something to do with the canisters? Anyway the whole thing went up like wildfire and the flames spread to everything, Joffrey was already over by the door talking with one of the camera people about casting him in a better light. Luckily Dany miraculously wasn’t hurt by the flames, and she just walked out of there all calm and cool until she got back to the house and saw Doreah-”

“How do they know it was Doreah?” Sansa asked

“Well I don’t think anyone did at the time, they just thought Xaro, one of the execs for the show, had done it accidentally, or it was a mistake, whatever. But when Dany was back at the house she heard Doreah talking about sabotaging some of the other girls dates and she locked her and Xaro in one of the camera viewing rooms and she missed her date with Joffrey!”

“Oh Gods,” Sansa murmured shocked, “where’s Doreah now?”

“I’m not sure, I heard the producers want to kick Doreah out but Joffrey refused to reject her at the rose ceremony, he said-”

“He found the whole thing funny.” Another voice interrupted and Sansa looked up to see Ygritte leaning against the open door, her face a mix of disgust and anger. “I overheard the producers tell him about Doreah’s plan, Dany could have been seriously hurt and he just laughed and said it indicated Doreah would ‘fit in well with his father’s company.’” Ygritte shook her head scowling, “I’m going to give that little shit a piece of my mind.”

Sansa watched Ygritte stomp off with a growing feeling of dread. “I thought this show would be just a bit of fun, we’d get to see Kings Landing, meet the people who make the show work, but this is crazy.”

“I know, it’s great isn’t it!” Jeyne babbled excitedly

“Someone was nearly hurt Jeyne!”

“Yeah but they weren’t. the show would never have let it happen anyway I’m sure. They must have picked up on Doreah’s plans and probably just wanted to play some of it out for good TV. Just think this will be the most exciting season and this will only be the first episode still!”

“So they were willing to risk someone getting hurt for ratings?” Sansa asked dismayed.

 

Sansa didn’t hear much about what happened on Ygritte’s date with Joffrey but she was told that not much of it would be fit for the final cut of the episode. Ygritte had marched back into the house with a look of triumph, and Ros’s date which was to be the one after Ygritte’s was pushed back a few hours. Ros hadn’t let anything slip about what Joffrey had told her happened, if he had told her anything about it. But the elder redhead was annoyed with Ygritte and didn’t want her date to be affected by anything ‘that wildling’ as she had called her, had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at re-reading what I write (okay I rarely if ever do that) so there may be a few mistakes in this chapter that I missed as I jumped about a bit when writing it, if you see any let me know and I'll edit them :)


	4. First Rose

Sansa was standing in the main lobby with the other women filled with nerves as Joffrey stalked in front of them holding a red rose like a weapon. Sansa glanced over at Jeyne standing next to her who grinned gleefully at her and nudged Sansa excitedly. Sansa tried to smile back but from the look the cameraman gave her she knew it looked forced.

Sansa tried to focus back on the host of the show’s monologue and Joffrey but she found her attention wandering and she glanced along the line of the contestants to see how they were handling the first rose ceremony. Most of the women were wholly focused on the men and the cameras, Daenerys also looked bored Sansa noticed sharing a grin when the other woman noticed her gaze, Ygritte looked almost mutinous, if Joffrey didn’t hurry up Sansa half expected her to grab the flowers herself. Sansa’s gaze passed down the line and settled on Margaery who was staring straight at her, Margaery winked at the redhead and quirked her lips up into a half smile making Sansa blush and avert her eyes from the brunette.

“And so, while I would love to keep all of you ladies around for the duration of this show -and longer if social conventions would allow.” Joffrey said with a wink and a few dutiful titters from Ros and Doreah. “I do have to send someone home today.”

Sansa held her breath and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach as Joffrey approached the line of women with the first rose. Thankfully once Joffrey started handing out the roses he didn’t try to keep them in suspense. Sansa received a rose somewhere in the middle of the ceremony, Joffrey had held her gaze for long enough for Sansa to feel lost in his green eyes before he offered her the rose with a charming smile and the promise to spend more time with her. Sansa had reached out and taken the rose, her fingertips grazing the soft petals as she waited through the rest of the ceremony.

“And finally, we come to the last rose. Doreah, Jeyne. Both of you are incredible women and I wish I could spend more time getting to know you all but sadly I can’t.” Joffrey moved closer to the remaining women and looked at each of them in turn.

Sansa was relieved that Doreah was the woman left to be up against Jeyne, she didn’t think there was any way Joffrey would choose Doreah over Jeyne after what Doreah had done to Dany.

“Doreah… will you accept this rose?”

* * *

 

Sansa followed Jeyne to their shared room feeling both hurt both on her friend’s behalf and confused, Sansa was trying to understand how the handsome and charming bachelor could choose someone so clearly manipulative over her sweet friend.

“Now promise me you’ll have fun okay Sans? I fully expect you to be able to tell me all the exciting backstage gossip when we meet up at the end of the show.” Jeyne said smiling, turning to grasp Sansa’s hands.

“I’ll see you well before then Jeyne,” Sansa replies, struggling not to let the tears that were welling up in her eyes fall.

Jeyne released Sansa from the hug and looked at her determinedly, Sansa gulped, this was the same look that had gotten them both in trouble when they were younger -and still did if Sansa was being honest. “You will not see me before then Sansa Stark, you hear me? You’re going right to the end of this thing, and if you want to you can get this guy to fall in love with you and pick you.”

“Sure. I still don’t get why you’re leaving though, the viewers at home are going to riot when this airs.” Sansa says forcing a smile, but her friend wasn’t fooled by her attempt at pretending everything was fine.

“Come on Sans, it’ll be great, you hear me? And a lot of those other girls seem nice, well Ygritte seems crazy, and watch out for Doreah, but you get on well with the others, right?” Sansa’s thoughts flitted to Margaery and the redhead fought to hide a blush. “And there’s Joffrey too of course!” Jeyne grinned, misinterpreting the reason for Sansa’s blush. “I knew you would find something worthwhile here.”  

Sansa waved goodbye to Jeyne as the car drove her away from Kings Landing but despite what her friend had told her the redhead still felt sad and alone in the house, the knowledge that this was a competition had been hammered home dramatically with her best friend being kicked off from the show. And Sansa realised that everyone in the house was supposed to be her competition.

Sansa made her way outside, wanting to find some peace and quiet from the other women who were all a mixture of excited and relieved that they were staying for another week. Sansa already missed Jeyne and wasn’t sure if she could stick this show without her, Jeyne was always the bigger fan of the show, happy to be in Kings Landing just to hear gossip from the crew about past cast members, or to learn more about the making of the show. Sansa found it hard to get past the pretence of it all, and she never was much good at being locked away somewhere with strangers.

* * *

 

Sansa found herself in the garden, she was glad to see it was the same garden she recognised from watching the show, Sansa needed something familiar right now to quell the feeling of homesickness that had arisen with the departure of Jeyne. If it had turned out the garden from the show was more ‘TV magic’ and wasn’t located at the house Sansa knew she would have felt even worse.

As Sansa meandered through the well-kept garden she wondered when this would be used for the show, usually later on in the series the contestants would have a touching heartfelt moment here with the bachelor and the two would all grow closer. And Sansa always believed that what they were watching on the TV was true love. Sansa snorted at herself, Jeyne never agreed with her when she had talked about how in love the contestants had looked with the bachelor, putting it down to the desire to make money or become famous affecting how everyone portrayed themselves and the romantic lighting and music. Now Sansa was here and had had a taste of one of the dates she was much more inclined to believe with what Jeyne had said. This wasn’t the place that lasting love could blossom.

“I know roses are traditional but I always find them so pedestrian.” A soft voice interrupted Sansa’s thoughts and the redhead looked up to find herself face to face with Margaery who toying with the rose Joffrey had given her earlier.

“What flowers do you like then?” Sansa asked, surprised at how much she wanted to know the answer, wanted to know anything about Margaery that the brunette would tell her.

“There are some really interesting flowers out there, sunflowers can extract radioactive materials and toxins from soil, if you wanted to remove arsenic from the soil plant some sunflowers and they’ll clear it up.”

“Wow, your favourite flower is one that can be used to cover up a murder, that’s… worrying.” Sansa raised an eyebrow at the brunette and Margaery responded by rolling her eyes.

“I didn’t say the sunflower was my _favourite_ , just that it was interesting. And useful.” Margaery added with a wink to Sansa. “I think the lotus might be my favourite, they can lie dormant for years if the conditions aren’t favourable and once there’s water they bloom. Able to withstand complete droughts, some of the harshest of conditions, until the time is right for them.”

“Why do I feel like you’re describing more than just flowers here?” Sansa asked playfully.

Margaery laughed and Sansa’s eyes followed the curve of the brunette’s throat before she could take control of herself. “Maybe because you’re more aware than you make out.”

“Now _I_ don’t know if I should take offence to that.” Sansa said echoing their past interaction.

Margaery smirked and Sansa was transfixed with the way her eyes seemed to dance in the light, Sansa was so engrossed in staring at the other woman she jumped when she felt the light brush of Margaery’s fingers across her arm, unaware of how close the two had become.

Margaery looked over at Sansa and smiled at whatever she saw on her face. “And then of course there’s tulips.”

“Tulips?”

“Keep your roses, I want a flower that crashed the stock market.” Margaery grinned at her, “a bulb that was exchanged for a house and was more expensive than gold.”

“How do you know all this stuff?” Sansa asks, unsure if Margaery is just teasing her.

“I’m from Highgarden.” Margaery shrugs.

“Oh, like that’s an answer to anything.” Sansa scoffs and is delighted in the little grin Margaery graces her with in response.

“My favourite flower is the lily,” Sansa starts looking at Margaery expectantly.

“Oh, not the lily.” Margaery groans mock dramatically.

“What? Why not the lily? What’s wrong with the lily?” Sansa laughs, nudging Margaery playfully, all thoughts of her past melancholy, of having Jeyne leave the house without her fled as she gazed at the brunette in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Imagine Me and You reference at the end there for you all. I'm not keen on flowers-they just die inside the house I don't get the appeal, but tulips are my favourite because of those reasons.


	5. Last Chance

“So how have you been Sansa?”

Sansa blinked at the bright lights focused on her, partially blinding her view of the camera pointed at her face, even though she’d been in the house for weeks now she still wasn’t used to the production side of the show.

“I’ve enjoyed my time here, I thought once Jeyne left it wouldn’t be the same but I’ve made some really good friends here.”

“How do you feel about the fact that we’re at the halfway point now, do you think you have a good chance in winning? Who would you hate to see win out of the remaining six contestants?”

“I mean… I don’t know what my odds are, I’m not the one choosing,” Sansa joked with a half-smile, “As for whoever wins, I can’t talk about that either, I won’t have to live with them.” Sansa replied, she could see beyond the camera the interviewer shaking his head at her.

“I know you felt like your friend Jeyne should have stayed longer, perhaps Doreah should have gone instead, especially after what she allegedly did to Daenerys?” The interviewer prompted Sansa.

“Of course I was sad to see Jeyne leave, just like I was sad to see Missandei and Ros leave, not as much as I was with Jeyne obviously. But like I said, I’ve made some good friends here who are thankfully still in the house with me.”

“Who have you connected with most in the house.” The interviewer asked, giving up on his previous quest for discord.

“Well Ygritte is always entertaining,” Sansa said with a chuckle, “And I’ve grown quite close with Margaery. I just hope for as long as I’m here Ygritte and Margaery are still around… it wouldn’t be the same without Margaery.” Sansa looks downhearted at the thought and lost in her own thoughts of the brunette.

“What about Joffrey?”  

“Yeah… yes.” Sansa replies coming out of her thoughts with the question. “He’ll probably pick Margaery anyway, who wouldn’t?” Sansa says looking back to the group where Joffrey and Margaery are talking together. Margaery glances Sansa’s way and the two women’s gazes lock.

* * *

 

Doreah and Shae were exchanging barbed compliments by the pool when Sansa emerged out of the house looking for the rest of the housemates.

“Wow, your outfit is really something.” Doreah said looking Shae up and down, “I wish I was brave enough to wear what you wear.”

“Aw, thanks babe, I love how you don’t bother with makeup even when you know there will be cameras everywhere.” Shae returned with a saccharine smile.

Doreah scowled at Shae “I don’t know why everyone else has such a problem with you, I think you’re going to come across great on the cameras.”

“Oh, would you two give it a rest.” Ygritte shouted over, “you’re scaring baby red.”

Sansa blushed and moved past the two warring brunettes who turned their glares on her instead of each other.

“Come over here Sans, Dany is training some stray cats she found.” Ygritte continued, waving her over.

Sansa gratefully edged past Shae and Doreah and moved towards where Ygritte and Daenerys were lounging in the sun, Sansa couldn’t stop her eyes glancing across at Margaery who hadn’t acknowledged Sansa’s appearance.

“I’m not training them to do anything Ygritte, they’re still their own animals.” Daenerys sighed as she tickled the white cat.

“Still wild too.” Ygritte said pulling her hand away from the large black cat as he swiped at her.

“They seem to like you well enough though.” Sansa observed, watching Daenerys with the three wild cats.

“She’s got the magic touch.” Ygritte said grinning. “Which I’m sure Joffrey would be glad to hear about.” The redhead continued slyly.

“Joffrey would only be glad to hear about something if it could directly benefit him.” Daenerys

“Well, that’s kind of what I was implying Dany.” Ygritte said rolling her eyes.

“Well that would never happen.” The blonde said definitively.

“Besides I’m sure Joffrey is much too much of a gentleman to do anything like that. Especially while he’s still to decide on who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.” Sansa added.

“Don’t you like our fair-haired bachelor Dany?” Ygritte enquired smirking.

“Oh, about as much as you do Ygritte.” Daenerys returned with a grin.

“Hah. Okay got me there, but hey, this house is better than being homeless while my friend’s flat is being fumigated.”

“Don’t either of you two like Joffrey?” Sansa asked hesitantly.

“Don’t tell me you’re here for _love_.” Ygritte said sarcastically.

“What’s wrong with that?” Sansa asked glancing at Margaery who was looking more interested in the three’s conversation.

“Why stick around if you don’t like him?” Shae asks annoyed, “You should let someone who does have the chance if you don’t want it.”

“I play nice for the cameras.” Daenerys replied shrugging, “They’ll cut whatever doesn’t fit their narrative anyway, and as long as I’m here at least my brother won’t be able to complain that I didn’t try.”

“Did your brother sign you up to find love?” Sansa inquires, “That’s nice, none of my brothers would ever do anything to help my love life, aside from mocking me for my lack of it.”

“I’m here because my brother wants to gain from the exposure of the show, and he wants to meet the Baratheons to get a meeting for one of his products that will ‘reinstate our family’s lost legacy’.” Daenerys said with a roll of her eyes.

“And you don’t want that?” Shae asked frowning slightly.

“I’d rather start a new legacy on my own terms.”

“It sounds like he’s marrying you off for his advancement.” Doreah laughs. Dany smiles tightly and goes back to playing with one of the stray cats who had appeared one day and latched on to the blonde.

“What about you Margaery, why are you here?” Ygritte pried. “The Tyrell’s don’t need the Baratheon cash and I can’t see anyone in your family getting you to do anything you don’t want.” Margaery just shrugged and smiled her knowing smile.

The other women gradually left the poolside, drawn inside with the promise of the daily alcohol delivery. Sansa stood up, unsure whether to follow the others, unsure if Margaery would welcome her company if she stayed.

“You’re really here for love?” Margaery asked softly, gazing into the distance.

“I mean, that’s what the show’s for, right?”

“That may be what the show was created for, but it’s not why the majority apply.”

“Well you flirt with him too, you like him.” Sansa replied while that thought made her stomach lurch uncomfortably.

“Oh, sweet girl,” Margaery laughs “This is all a game, you don’t know how to play it at all.”

Sansa blushes but still can’t take her eyes from Margaery who sits with her feet dipped in the pool, head thrown back as she soaks up the sun, her hair like a crown around her head.

* * *

 

Sansa wasn’t sure what was happening on the dates Joffrey was taking the women on but it seemed divisive. Shae had gone on the date first and came back grinning widely and had spent hours gushing over Joffrey with the post-date camera diary, but when Sansa was sitting in the living room and saw Daenerys gracefully enter cradling one of the stray cats Daenerys had adopted when the front door slammed open again and Joffrey emerged kicking the black cat into the house, one hand holding a blood-stained cloth to his cheek.

“And take this monster too!”

“Well that’s going to be a bitch to clean up in editing.” The camerawoman who had been waiting by the door to capture Daenerys when she returned from her date said resignedly. “What’s the little shit done now?”

“The cats must have followed me, Joffrey was getting a little… handsy-”

The camerawoman scoffed and rolled her eyes at that, “Don’t bother mincing your words for me, there’s no way this section will make the cut anyway.”

“Well Rhaegal jumped on my lap after I had told Joffrey to desist and he wasn’t very appreciative of that, or of me showing more affection to the cat than him and he started posturing again and ranting about how he was the best man I’d ever meet and that’s when Drogon scratched him.”

“Where’s your other one?” The camerawoman asked looking around for the lost cat.

“Oh, he’s around, you know how many there are?” Daenerys asked with a smile, “Have you been feeding them Asha?”

“Those brutes? They don’t need feeding I saw the black one chewing on a disembodied rabbit head the other day.”

“So you’ve been keeping an eye on them.” Daenerys said smiling knowingly at Asha.

“I’m paid to film you.” Asha replied gruffly, her camera still turned away from Daenerys as she stared at the blonde.

 

Later on Sansa’s attention was drawn by Doreah and Shae standing close to the windows staring out into the darkness.

“What are you guys doing in the dark?”

“Shhhh!” Shae hushed her forcefully.

 “Ygritte’s returned from her date.” Doreah added.

“That’s… nice?” Sansa asked still confused as to what the two were doing.

“Nice for us I think.” Doreah laughed.

Then Sansa heard the raised voices from outside the house and understood a little more what had caught the two women’s attention.

“The rose ceremony is tomorrow Ygritte you don’t want to get on my bad side now!”

“I don’t want your poxy flower anyway!”  

“Ooooh!” Doreah and Shae exclaimed in unison.

“What?” Sansa asked just as the door crashed open showing a wild looking Ygritte in the doorway.

“I can’t believe you punched him!” Shae said excitedly, “You are sooo going home.”

“I’m honestly surprised I lasted this long.” Ygritte responded unconcerned.

* * *

 

There were only two roses left, Ygritte had already left unceremoniously during the night, she hadn’t had a post-date camera diary, or a leaving interview instead packing her things and calling a taxi before the producers had even woken up. And so the show still wanted the rose ceremony, which meant someone else still needed to go.

Sansa and Daenerys were the only two still without roses at this point, Shae and Doreah were standing at opposite ends of the line but both had matching grins, Margaery looked as calm and unruffled as ever, touching the ends of the rose petals to her lips as she stared past the cameras.

“Well this is the end of the line for one of you.” Joffrey said holding the last rose. Makeup had done their best but his black eye and the scratches down his face were still clearly noticeable and their presence had done nothing to help Joffrey want to draw out the ceremony. Joffrey walked down the line and stood in front of Sansa, appraising her before turning away, “Daenerys, will you accept this rose?”

 

Sansa was packing when a noise behind her causes her to look around and she sees Margaery by the door.

“I can’t believe you’re going home.”

Sansa can’t decipher the tone of voice Margaery is using, the brunette always seems so collected and in control, to see her looking unsure is shocking.

“I can’t say I’ll miss it.” Sansa jokes, nodding to the camera filming her last moments in the house.

“Not at all?” Margaery asks moving closer to the redhead.

“Well, maybe a little.” Sansa replies quietly. “Maybe some people.”

Margaery moves even closer and wraps Sansa up in her arms, Sansa sinks into the hug. When they eventually break apart Margaery’s arms are still around Sansa, Sansa stares into the brunette’s eyes and is struck with what she might lose leaving the show.

Margaery brings one hand up to stroke back some hair from Sansa’s face causing Sansa’s breath to catch and starts to say something, but then one of the runners from the show burst into the room and Margaery pulls back.

“Ms Stark, we have the car waiting for you outside, you have to leave the premises.”

Sansa stares at Margaery as the brunette retreats from her and feels bereft with the distance that is already between them.

“I’ll be right there.” Sansa’s voice cracks on the words, her eyes still fixed on Margaery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got quite side tracked during this chapter by googling backhanded compliments. You know why the third ‘cat’ is never around? Because it’s green.


	6. Six Months Later

“Hello to all of you out there, fans both new and long serving. I’m here catching up with the cast from our latest explosive season of Love in King’s Landing, find out what all your favourites -and your villains, have been up to since the show finished.” The host said as he walked through the main room of the house where the contestants had stayed and past numerous photos of memorable events from the show before coming to stop at a picture of Daenerys.

“Daenerys was a fan favourite this season, she may look like a princess but she showed everyone she could hold her own when faced with the fires of jealousy -and physical flames when she protected the rest of her housemates from Doreah’s schemes and put the devious brunette in her place.”

“It’s a relief to be more in control of my life, rather than having to rely on things happening _to_ me, like whether or not I would be picked by Joffrey on the show, whether my brother would find someone else, or some other way he could use me to further his own plans. And Asha has been very helpful with the new production.” Daenerys smiles over at the stern looking woman beside her who grins at her in return.

“Well we can’t let the men have all the fun can we? We women have to show we’re every bit as good as them.” Asha adds.

“Any hints for your fans as to what your new production entails?” The interviewer asks hopefully.

Daenerys glances at Asha who shrugs noncommittally, leaving the decision up to the blonde.

“Well let’s just say that Kings Landing should watch out.” Daenerys replied.

“Haha, fighting talk there from Daenerys Targaryen.” The interviewer chuckles to the camera, behind him Daenerys and Asha exchange knowing smiles with each other.

 

“Another favourite of the series who left us all too soon was Missandei, how have you found life outside of Kings Landing Missandei?”

“Well I’m currently teaching languages to adult learners at the community centre, I originally found work as a translator with a foreign dignitary but after I started teaching their bodyguards the common tongue I found teaching much more rewarding.”

“Somewhat less well paid though.” The interviewer adds with a grin.

“There’s no denying that.” Missandei nodded “but for most of my life my worth has been measured purely in currency, how much money I could make my employer, how much it was worth to lend me to someone else, now I’m free to do what I choose money isn’t everything.”

 

“Meanwhile Jeyne is joining us from a beach in sunny Dorne.”

Jeyne was laying on a sun lounger watching a group of locals sparring while sipping on a cocktail. “I just really wanted to get away from it all, I’d had a few bad relationships since the show, a few people I didn’t realise were only interested in me because they thought I could ingratiate them with other people from the show, or help them make contacts or something.

“I hope the show wasn’t a negative experience for you Jeyne.”

“Oh no, I still love the show, I can’t wait to watch the next season, and I know my friend is extremely thankful for the show.” Jeyne grinned. “Sometimes having people know you for being friends with so-and-so isn’t the greatest thing for your wellbeing though.”

“I can understand that.” The interviewer nods sympathetically.

“So, I’m just taking time for myself, I’ve met some really great people here. Besides, I thought it would be best to let Sans have the apartment to herself for a while. Or without me at least.” Jeyne added with a smirk. “You know, after being stuck in a house with seven strangers for weeks on end.”

 

“Next up is Ygritte, the ‘wildling’ of the show, unfortunately Ygritte was unable to be with us for the final interview of the show but our researchers were able to track her down.”

The view switches to a desolate background with a few snow laden trees, the camera slowly turns and an out of focus shot of Ygritte tramping through the snow appears.

“Hey! You with the camera, fuck off! I told you I wasn’t going to be on your show any more. For the love of the Gods Snow would you stop arsing around and hurry up, how long does it take to have a piss in the woods anyway? There’s trees everywhere, I don’t know why you felt you had to have privacy _my_ _lord_.”  The camera tries to focus on Ygritte before a sudden yelp is heard from the cameraman and the view tilts up showing the sky.

 

“Then we have Doreah and Ros, both still single, both still looking. Tell me ladies, what has life been like for you since leaving the show?”

“Well people haven’t been great to me, I think everything was blown out of proportion, and as I’ve told the magazines we have no control over the way the show is edited.

“Yeah Doreah, what part of the show was edited out to take your plans out of context?” Ros sniped

“Well I mean, I can’t remember every conversation, or point that was made…”

“Wow, well I hope that hasn’t made you think poorly of the show if they marginalised you into playing the role of a villain.” Ros quipped.

“Oh, not at all, I’d be open to coming back on the show, or maybe even be on the Bachelorette version.”

“You need to be an eligible bachelorette for that Doreah.” Ros interjected,

“I am, I have money from my ex-husband.”

“When did you marry?” Ros asks surprised

“Not long after I left the show… a few weeks after.”

“And you’re already divorced?”

“No. Ex as in deceased, I’m a widow. He died tragically, much too early.” Doreah sniffles and over dramatically wipes at her dry eyes while Ros rolls her eyes at the camera.   

 

“And now we have our eligible bachelor himself, Joffrey Baratheon, and his winner Shae.”

Joffrey and Shae are both sat on a sofa, Joffrey looks annoyed or uncomfortable, his jaw clenching as Shae slides closer to him on the sofa.

“So how has life been for you two lovebirds?” The interviewer asks smiling between the two of them

“Oh, we’re just perfect, aren’t we Joff?” Joffrey turns to look at Shae incredulously and Shae raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Joffrey grunts. “Perfect.”

“Of course, it’s been a bit of an adjustment,” Shae started smiling demurely at the interviewer, “I’ve taken a few roles before in my life but never one quite like this. I feel like I’m valued even with my inexperience in such large-scale businesses though. I’ve been involved in a few charity events, helping the less fortunate, I’ve been incredibly lucky with finding my prince and I want to help others who aren’t as fortunate as I have been.”

“Yes, positive public perception of the Baratheon company has increased since you two announced your engagement. Would you say that your fiancé has helped you focus more on your father’s business empire and marking your own place within it?”

“I’ve done my best to help Joff see the most advantageous course of action, and have helped him out a few little _problems_.” Shae interrupted with a smile. 

“Done your best to sleep your way through the Lannister investors more like.” Joffrey mutters.

“Your grandfather won’t be pleased to hear that the positive effects of his company aren’t the product of his hard work.” Shae responds airily but her eyes are narrowed and fixed on Joffrey. The blonde ex bachelor pouts and looks angry but sits back down, glaring at Shae’s back and at the camera.

“Can we turn that off now?” Joffrey requests petulantly.

 

“Of course, the real story here was between two of the contestants,” the show’s host announces with glee.

The camera pans over to Sansa and Margaery who are sitting on a sofa together, Margaery turns to look at Sansa quirking a smile at her, her fingers toying with the burnished strands of Sansa’s hair as she leans in and whispers something in Sansa’s ear. Sansa blushes slightly and

“After I left the show I couldn’t stop thinking about Margaery-”

“You wouldn’t have done anything about it, though would you?” Margaery interrupts gazing fondly at Sansa.

“I would!” Sansa objects affronted.

“No, you wouldn’t, Jeyne was almost at the end of her rope with you moping around, she told me-”

“I didn’t mope!”

“Moping around missing me,” Margaery continued, only the slight lift in her smile indicating she had heard Sansa’s interruption. “It’s lucky I had the guts to track you down and come to your house otherwise you’d still be sitting staring out of a rainy window sighing like a damsel in distress.”

“To flirt my address from the showrunners more like.” Sansa mutters. “ _Plus_ it didn’t even rain.”

“I’m really glad I went on the show.” Margaery said staring at Sansa.

“Me too.” Sansa murmured back, her gaze fixed on the brunette.

Margaery lifted her hand and pushed Sansa’s hair back from her face, Sansa leaned into the touch, turning her head until the brunette was cupping her jaw. Sansa’s eyes fluttered closed as Margaery leaned in and brushed their lips together softly once, then twice, before the two met again in a deep kiss.

 

“Er, should we cut now? We should cut, right?” A muffled voice from behind the camera asked before the screen faded to black and the show’s credits appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have Jeyne’s epilogue section reference her arc in the books but… that was too depressing and I thought she deserved something nice.  
> Think I could probably have done with more Sansaery interaction in the previous chapter but this was mainly me furthering my procrastination from my ongoing fic, I hope you enjoyed this short foray into sansaery reality dating

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom so be gentle please. I'm on tumblr at perytonsshadow if you want someone to bemoan what has happened/will happen/might happen in the books or show with


End file.
